


SocialTale

by NamelessTomato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Frisk and Chara are twins, Frisk is male while Chara is female, Imagine how you talk to your friends through social media, Like autocorrect and stuff like that?, Please Kill Me, This is mostly written for fun, What am I doing, characters may be ooc, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessTomato/pseuds/NamelessTomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where humans and monsters live in peace and nearly everybody, including the monsters, uses social media.</p><p>I can't write a summary to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go on and read this thing, lemme point out a few things.
> 
> 1\. Frisk is male, and Chara is female.  
> 2\. Frisk and Chara are twins who were adopted by the Dreemur family.  
> 3\. The war never happened.  
> 4\. It's common for human to be friends with monsters.  
> 5\. Characters may be out of character (forgive me).  
> 6\. Loads of grammar problems?

Frisk flipped his laptop open and logged into his user. After his desktop appeared, he logged into Skype and saw a message from Asriel that was sent to him five minutes ago. He clicked on the chat between Asriel and him to check on the message.  
  
**Asriel :** Howdy, I'm going to be coming home a little late.  
  
**Asriel** **:** I have some school project to finish.  
  
**Frisk :** Sure, no problem.  
  
**Asriel :** Oh, I'll invite you into the group before I go offline.  
  
**Frisk** **:** Got it.  
  
**Asriel :** Hold up, I need to get something.  
  
**Frisk :** Okay.  
  
As Frisk waited, he decided to listen to some songs, so he opened the Internet browser and searched for something that he could listen to. He ended up choosing ‘Hey Brother’ by Avicii. Halfway through the song, he heard the Skype notification sound beeped, and quickly clicked on the notification.  
  
**Asriel :** I've already invited you to the group.  
  
**Asriel :** I'll be going now. Bye!  
  
**Frisk :** See ya at home.  
  
And with that, Asriel went offline.  
  
Frisk looked at the group chat he was invited into and saw that there were eight participants in the group, including himself. Frisk decided to write a greeting, but was greeted by a user called CoolSkeleton91 before he could write anything.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** WELCOME HUMAN, TO THE UNDERGROUND.  
  
Frisk looked at the group title. It was titled ‘Underground’. Why was it named like that, he doesn't know, but isn't going to question it either.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** A FAMOUS CELEBRITY IN THE WHOLE SOCIAL MEDIA.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** NYEH HEH HEH!  
  
**Frisk :** I'm Frisk, nice to meet you.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** YES.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I HAVE HEARD OF YOU FROM THE YOUNG PRINCE.  
  
“Prince?” Frisk said out loud.  
  
Before Frisk was about to type, the door swung wide open, revealing Chara. Chara looked down at Frisk, who was laying on the ground with his laptop in hand. “Talking to Asriel through Skype?” Chara asked.  
  
“Nope,” Frisk answered. “I've got added into the ‘Underground’ group.”  
  
With that, Chara slid across the ground and stopped beside of Frisk. She pushed Frisk aside and snatched the laptop. Chara began typing on it.  
  
Frisk got back up and snatched the laptop back from Chara. “Use your own laptop!” Frisk glared at Chara.  
  
“You broke it, remember?” Chara said with her arms crossed.  
  
“It's because you forced me to watch that creepy horror movie...” Frisk shivered at the memory. “I don't think I'll be able to sleep  tonight.”  
  
Chara laughed. “You threw it out the window of the second floor!”  
  
“It was mostly your fault,” Frisk rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed.  
  
**Frisk :** hEY pAPYRUS!  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** YOUR CAPS IN ON.  
  
**Frisk :** yEAH, i KNOW ISNC SKAKKJDKEWHDJFHFJDKDHJDJEJEJEIIDISSOOSOSPhelp  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** HUMAN?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** DID A DOG RUN ACROSS YOUR KEYBOARD?  
  
**Frisk :** Sorry.  
  
**Frisk :** My sister just came in and snatched the laptop from me.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** IT'S OKAY.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I KNOW THAT FEELING.  
  
**CoolSkeleton51 :** SOMETIMES UNDYNE COMES TO MY HOME AND USES MY COMPUTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.  
  
**Frisk :** Undyne?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** OH RIGHT.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** YOU HAVEN'T MET HER YET.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** WAIT HERE.  
  
**Frisk :** Not like I'm going anywhere.  
  
Frisk decided to check everybody who was in the group's profile to get to know them a little better. Papyrus's profile had a picture of a skeleton wearing sunglasses, holding a plate of spaghetti, with the word ‘Cool Dude’ written on his shirt.  
  
Frisk jumped to his feet when he heard the door slammed. Chara had just left his room. He sat back on his bed and relaxed as he continued looking at each and everyone's profile.  
  
One thing he noticed that there was literally a user called ‘AnnoyingDog’ in the group. The picture was a white fluffy dog with its tongue sticking out.  
  
**About me**  
BARK BARK  
  
Frisk wasn't surprised? Or maybe he is? A little? Is he surprised?  
  
Frisk ignored the chat notifications, changing his status to ‘Do not disturb’.  
  
StrongFish91's picture was a fish lady with red hair holding a blue spear with a gigantic sword on the other hand.  
  
ALPHYS's picture was an anime cat girl, and all other information about ALPHYS, except for her gender, was left blank.  
  
skelebone's picture was a skeleton napping on a dirty looking mattress with socks scattered all over the floor.  
  
Frisk didn't go any further, for he knew the two other participants that were in the group. Frisk then checks the group chat and noticed that a few of them were talking while Frisk was gone, and Chara had joined the conversation.  
  
**Chara :** fRiSKK???  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** OH.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** IS THIS SOME SORT OF NEW GAME?  
  
**Chara :** fRISSSSKKKKKKK???????  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** LEMME JOIN.  
  
**Chara :** frIIISSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK???!?!???  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** HUUUUMMAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!  
  
**Chara :** fRISK. THiS is iMporTANT.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** HUUUUUMANNNNN!?!?!!!!!!!  
  
**Chara :** what yOu're DOING now is FriSKy BUSINESS.  
  
**Frisk :** Stop.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** THAT WAS FUN!  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN SOMETIME SOON?  
  
**Chara :** YEaH!  
  
**Frisk :** No.  
  
**Chara :** yOu'RE nO fUN.  
  
**StrongFish91 :** I was away for just TEN MINUTES, and this is what I get?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** UNDYNE!  
  
**Chara :** HEEELoooooooo to YOu too!  
  
**StrongFish91 :** Papyrus, get out of my house.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** OKAY!  
  
**StrongFish91 :** You're paying for that window.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** YES MA'AM!  
  
**Chara :** WheRe's SaNS?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** HE FOUND A JOB.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** HE'S WORKING FOR ONCE.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I'M SO PROUD OF HIM.  
  
**Chara :** tHat's HARd to beLIEve.  
  
**Frisk :** How so?  
  
**Chara :** ThE laSt tIMe i SaW hiM, he WaS naPPinG by tHE cAsHiER.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I TAKE IT BACK.  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** I'M NO LONGER PROUD OF HIM.  
  
**Chara :** aT lEaST he'S TryING.  
  
**StrongFish91 :** I'm done unloading my groceries.  
  
**StrongFish91 :** What did I miss?  
  
**Chara :** mY BRooooooooooooo  
  
**StrongFish91 :** What. No. I don't miss your brother?  
  
**Frisk :** Hi, I'm Frisk.  
  
**StrongFish91 :** Oh, you!  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** THAT'S THE HUMAN WE'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT FROM THE PRINCE.  
  
**StrongFish91 :** I'm Undyne.

 **Chara :** bE riGhT baCK.  
  
Frisk could hear footsteps coming for his room, and before he could do anything, Chara slammed his door open and tackled him to the ground as he took the laptop out of his hands and ran off.  
  
Everything happened so fast that Frisk didn't get to process what had happened to him. As he picked himself from the ground, he found his phone left on the bed with a sticky note stuck to it. ‘Enjoy typing with this thing!’  
  
“Dangit Chara,” Frisk mumbled.  
  
**Frisk :** What are you tryiiiskisoskmcowokamamaodldls  
  
**StrongFish91 :** Whoa, what happened?  
  
**CoolSkeleton95 :** DID A DOG RUN ACROSS YOUR KEYPAD THIS TIME?  
  
**Frisk** : hAHHHHaaa!!! I'Ve sTOle tHE lAPToP fRoM fRisK!  
  
**Chara :** What doing why help me?  
  
**StrongFish91 :** What  
  
**Chara :** Why did you change 'why' to 'what', 'would' to 'doing', 'you' to 'why', 'do' to 'help' and 'that' to 'me'?  
  
**Chara :** How do you even type with this thing?  
  
**Frisk :** I Don'T!  
  
**Frisk :** i uSE the VoICE inPUt tHinG!

 **Chara :** Log off of my account and use your own one, I'll use mine as well.

 **Frisk :** HmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMm...

 **Frisk :** nO. it'S mORe fUn thIS wAY.

 **Chara :** CHARA.

Frisk could hear laughter coming from the other room, and Frisk spent most of his time chatting with the people of the group until Asriel came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End me and my miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

There was this weird trend that was spreading across the entire social media sites, where people would take picture of themselves balancing books on their head, and challenging others to do the same. Some people took it to the next level and tried balancing ten books on their head, only to result in the books crashing down.

Frisk and Chara took this to the extreme level and decided to balance hotdogs on their heads instead, since hotdogs were round, and round objects were harder to balance. But of course, they needed some help from a few friends to make this happen.

 **Frisk :** Hey, is anyone free today?

 **Papyrus :** WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?

 **Undyne :** What's up?

 **Alphys :** What is it, Frisk?

 **sans :** fill me in, kiddo.

 **Frisk :** You know that weird challenge thing that's going around the Internet?

 **Chara :** tHE ONE WITH THE BOOKS. tHOSE SILLY PEOPLE.

 **Chara :** wELL... wE'RE GOING TO TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

 **Frisk :** Next next level.

 **Frisk :** With hotdogs!

 **Chara :** wHY HOTDOGS?

 **Chara :** i DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER.

 **Frisk :** Bring a ladder.

 **Frisk :** Meet us at the park around 5.

 **Frisk :** We've prepared hotdogs.

 **Chara :** OH SHoOT, FROPPPSK THERES ADOG ONg ITS EATIg EHT BuNS

 **Frisk :** Somebody help make us some hotdogs.

 **sans :** don't worry about it.

 **Papyrus :** WHY HOTDOGS WHEN YOU CAN HAVE SPAGHETTI???

 **Undyne :** I'll provide the ladder.

 **Chara :** FRIIIIIPPPSK

 **Chara :** iTS GettING AWEYYY

 **Frisk :** shdeksnnsmwiekdieksjcksooameowoaowkkwkkkkkslslcodoslls

 **Chara :** hELPA DONT Just spSUT DTHER

Frisk spotted Chara chasing after the dog that just ran across Frisk's laptop. “Why are you typing when you're chasing after the dog?!” Frisk asked.

 **Chara :** SHUtUP. I dO WHAt I weNAT

“You're carrying your freaking laptop along with you, for goodness sake! And mom and dad just bought that for you!” Frisk shouted.

Chara laughed. “Heheh... _Frisk_ ing.”

“THAT'S NOT FUNNY,” Frisk yelled.

The dog jumped out the window, and Chara stopped in front of the opened window. The window was clearly too small for her to fit through, so she had to walk out using the front door. Before she leaves the house to chase after the dog, she left her laptop by Frisk's side.

“COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY MUTT!” Chara screamed as she slammed the door behind her back.

Frisk peeked out the window and watched Chara disappear to who knows where.

Asriel rushed down the stairs with a phone in hand, “Where's Chara? Why is she chasing a dog?” He asked.

“How do you know she's chasing after a dog?” Frisk asked.

Asriel showed Frisk his phone. Looks like Asriel had received a message from Chara just after she left. Literally one minute ago.

 **[Message from Chara]** I'M chAsiNg a DoG!!!

After a few minutes, the phone beeped and vibrated in Asriel's hand as he receives another message from Chara.

 **[Message from Chara]** tHE dOG diSAPpeAreD!

 **[Message from Chara]** tHaT bAStArD.

“Why was Chara chasing after a dog?” Asriel asked, once again.

“The dog ate our hotdog,” Frisk answered. Frisk paused for a while before rephrasing his words, “Wait, no. Not hotdog, but the bun itself. Leaving the dog out.” Yeah, it doesn't make any sense now.

Asriel nodded his head in understanding, “I see...”

The phone beeped once more.

 **[Message from Chara]** where's home?

Frisk and Asriel went silent.

 ****“Do you think we should...?” Frisk pointed to the door.

Asriel raised his hand, “Maybe we could...” He began typing a message back to Chara.

 **[Message to Chara]** Where are you?

 **[Message from Chara]** why would I ask you where's home when I don't know where am I?

 **[Message to Chara]** Send me a picture of your location.

 **[Message from Chara]** ok.

In less than a minute, Asriel received a photo of Chara standing right in front of their house.

 **[Message from Chara]** know where am I?

 **[Message to Chara]** You're literally right in front of our house.

 **[Message from Chara]** seriously?

 **[Message to Chara]** Yeah.

Chara walked towards the house and looked through the window. She waved at Asriel and Frisk before going into the house. “Boy, was that fun!” She said as she stretched her arms before walking to the couch.

“You don't even know where your live?” Asriel asked.

“Every houses look the same to me,” Chara replied.

“You need to go out more,” Frisk added.

Chara simply shrugged at them as she picks her laptop up and walks back into ‘her room’ upstairs. “I'll be in my room if you need me,” she said before shutting the door.

Frisk shook his head and sat on the couch as he placed his laptop on his lap. Asriel sat beside of him. “What're you guys talking about?” Asriel asked.

“We're planning on doing that challenge thing where you balance something on your head, but with hotdogs instead,” Frisk replied.

“Oh! That one!”

A thump can be heard on the second floor. “WHY DOES BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!” They can hear Chara shouting.

Asriel and Frisk laughed.

Frisk's Skype notification sound alerted Frisk to check his Skype, and he'd received a private message from Chara.

 **Chara :** I cAn hEAR yOu lAUGhiNg.

 **Frisk :** What happened up there?

 **Chara :** sTUpID mUTt dECiDED to PaY a ViSiT.

 **Chara :** FlOODeD tHe RooM wiTh dOg reSIdUES?

 **Chara :** thEY'Re...

 **Chara :** slIpPERy???

 **Chara :** aND eNDleSSlY prOdUcES mORe reSIduEs????

 **Chara :** aNd...

 **Chara :** DOg sALad???????

 **Chara :** what even are these??????????????

 **Frisk :** What are those?

 **Chara :** NO iDEA?

 **Chara :** ...

 **Chara :** I JuSt uSEd oNe DOg ReSIDue...

 **Chara :** IT disAPPeaRed aNd dID nOT pRoDuCE anyMoRE doG rESiduE nOr SaLAD.

 **Chara :** ...

 **Frisk :** Uh huh?

 **Chara :** i'm afraid.

 **Chara :** This is not normal.

 **Frisk :** I think dog residue itself is not normal.

 **Chara :** It did not produce anything.

 **Chara :** THAT IS NOT NORMAL.

 **Chara :** ...

 **Frisk :** You're overthinking.

 **Chara :** I'm not cleaning this up.

 **Frisk :** What? Why?

 **Chara :** It's all in your room.

 **Frisk :** WHAT.

 **Frisk :** I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN YOUR ROOM?

 **Chara :** I LiED.

 **Chara :** nOT soRRy.

Asriel began laughing beside of Frisk.

A door opening and closing can be heard from the second floor. “Good luck!” Chara exclaimed before going into her room, locking her door.

Frisk groaned. “Why does these things happen to me?”

Asriel pat Frisk on the back as he lets out a sigh. “Siblings.”

“Siblings indeed...” Frisk agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of me writing in 2:22am in the morning.  
> Somebody save me.
> 
> (My grammar deserves to die.)


	3. Chapter 3

“I've got everything packed and ready to go!” Chara exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the balls of her shoe. “Come on, Asriel! The bus will be here soon!”

Asriel struggled to wear his shoes as he pulled his mini luggage bag by his side, “Hold up, Chara! I can't do everything at once!”

Chara rolled her eyes at him and took the luggage from him, “Fine, I'll help you out.”

“You children enjoy yourself,” Toriel said as she waved at her two child goodbye.

“Don't worry about it, mom,” Chara reassured.

Asriel turned to Toriel to give her one last hug before he leaves for the camp, “We'll be back before you know it,” he said.

“Come on, the bus is already here!” Chara exclaimed as she made her way to the bus.

Toriel released Asriel and patted his head, “Go enjoy the camp with your sister,” she said.

Asriel nodded his head and waved back at Toriel, “Bye mom!”

“Bye mom!” Chara joined in.

“Goodbye! And remember to take good care of yourselves!” Toriel waved.

Both Asriel and Chara entered the bus and took their seats at the very back. Toriel watched as the bus drove away and went back into the house after it was out of sight. 

* * *

 Frisk let out a sigh. It was a quiet day without Chara around, and he can finally get some peace and quiet, for she was away with Asriel on a camp, and won't be back until the end of the week.

Frisk laid on his bed and opened a book and began to read, until he was interrupted by the sounds of his phone. Somebody was sending him messages, and he knew all too well who was it. Frisk grumbled as he closed his book shut and got off his bed to get his phone on his desk.

 **9:04 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
Rise and shine, sweetheart!

 _“At least she knew how to type properly with proper capitalization,”_ Frisk thought.

 **9:05 AM [Frisk]**  
I was awake an hour ago, dummy.

 **9:05 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
How do you expect me to know that if you'd kept yourself locked up in your room?

 **9:06 AM [Frisk]**  
You could've payed me a visit.

 **9:06 AM [Frisk]**  
And the door is not locked.

 **9:06 AM [Frisk]**  
Not to mention that I woke you up to prepare for your camp.

 **9:07 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
Right.

 **9:07 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
Anyways, I'm gonna take a nap until we reach there. It's a four hours drive, and I didn't brought my DS with me, since no electronic devices are allowed, other than phones, and I'm bored. So, talk to ya later.

 **9:08 AM [Frisk]**  
I hope you choke on a dog residue in your sleep.

 **9:09 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
Don't worry. I still love you bro.

Frisk let out a sigh and muted his phone as he went back to his bed to continue reading his book. 

* * *

 “Lights out,” the coach said before switching the lights off and leaving the dorm room Chara was in.

It was too early for Chara to sleep. It was only 10pm, how do you expect her to fall asleep? She took her phone out from her backpack and switched it on, deciding to message her brother, Asriel, to check on what he was doing.

 **10:06 PM [Chara]**  
You awake?

 **10:08 PM [Flower Goat]**  
Chara, it's lights out.

 **10:08 PM [Flower Goat]**  
Which means it's time to go to bed.

 **10:09 PM [Chara]**  
It's too early for me to go to bed! Besides, some of the girls here are still awake!

 **10:11 PM [Chara]**  
Heck, they're even taking selfies!

 **10:14 PM [Flower Goat]**  
Let them be them and go to sleep. I'm tired, so I'm hitting the sack.

 **10:14 PM [Chara]**  
Okay, goodnight to you.

Chara decided to switch her phone off and try to sleep, as Asriel had told her, so she put her phone back into her backpack and stared at the wall. She grumbled at the sounds of giggling from the girls one bed away and covered her ears with her pillow.

“Quiet down in there!” The coach who was patrolling the area shouted.

The girls went silent and scrambled back to their beds.

Chara snickered. _“Serves them right for being noisy at night,”_ she thought.

Who knows how long had passed. Chara had been staring at the wall long enough, and she still couldn't fall asleep. The girls had already fallen asleep long ago, and even with nothing to do, Chara still couldn't sleep. She let out a sigh and sat up straight. She took her phone out from her backpack and took a picture of herself holding a torchlight and decided to send it to Frisk.

 **1:32 AM [Chara]**  
I'm bored.

 **1:32 AM [Chara]**  
I need some entertainment.

Chara waited for a response. She knew that her brother would stay up late during occasions to read books.

 **1:38 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
Find some other ways to entertain yourself. It's too late at night for me to do anything entertaining.

 **1:39 AM [Chara]**  
I can't sleep. Help me fall asleep.

 **1:40 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
What can I do for you to make you fall asleep?

 **1:40 AM [Chara]**  
Send me a picture of one page of the book you're reading right now.

 **1:41 AM [Chara]**  
Maybe if I read it, I'll grow tired of it and fall asleep.

 **1:43 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
Wow.

 **1:43 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
Just wow.

 **1:43 AM [Chara]**  
I'm not the type to read books. What do you expect?

 **1:44 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
I don't know, really. What do I expect?

 **1:45 AM [Chara]**  
Who knows.

 **1:45 AM [Chara]**  
What did you set my contact name as?

 **1:47 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
The most annoying sister anyone could have.

 **1:47 AM [Chara]**  
I'm not even offended.

 **1:48 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
How about you?

 **1:48 AM [Chara]**  
Ol' frisky flakes!

 **1:49 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
Just because I fell onto a ground filled with corn flakes _ONCE_ doesn't make me frisky flakes.

 **1:50 AM [Chara]**  
Frisky flakes, now selling in supermarkets and convenience store at the price of only $4.99!

 **1:51 AM [Frisky Flakes]**  
Goodnight.

 **1:51 AM [Chara]**  
Wow.

 **1:51 AM [Chara]**  
Okay, I guess.

 **1:51 AM [Chara]**  
Enjoy your book. 

* * *

  **3:28 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
I found a stinky sock under the bed!

 **3:29 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
OH BOI.

 **3:29 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
IT DOES NOT, I REPEAT, _DOES NOT,_ SMELL GOOD.

 **3:30 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
I'm throwing it onto some random girl's bed.

 **5:43 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
That girl is pissed.

 **5:43 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
She's screaming and everybody in the dorm is laughing.

 **5:43 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
The look on her face! Her face is as red as a tomato! Hilarious!

 **7:23 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
The girl got so mad that she decided to burn the sock. Lemme tell ya, it did not end well.

 **7:26 AM [The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For]**  
The smell began to stink the whole area surrounding the dorm building.

Frisk blankly stared at the messages that was sent to him while he was asleep, and the first thing that came to mind was... _“Whyyyyyyyyyyy. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy would you do that?”_

 **10:46 AM [Frisk]**  
I... Don't know what to say.

Frisk clicked on Chara's contact and decided to change her name from ‘The Most Annoying Sister Anyone Could Ask For’ to ‘The Stupidest Of Stupids In All Of History’.

* * *

  **12:37 PM [The Stupidest Of Stupids In All Of History]**  
I fainted in the middle of outdoor activities!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not thinking straight.  
> my grammar deserves to be burned and thrown into the depths of hell.  
> seriously.
> 
> (I totally did not write this in 3:45 AM in the morning.)
> 
> what am i doing with my life?


	4. Chapter 4

Who thought that taking pictures in an alligator pent was a good idea? Actually, no. The better question is, who in the world would do such a thing? The answer is simple.

Chara.

* * *

  **[Video from Chara.]**

“Heya bros!” Chara waved at the camera. “I'm currently in the zoo. It was such a shame that the both of you aren't here with me.”

“Chara, please get out of there!” Asgore can be seen in the background.

“Oh. You should visit the alligators in the zoo, they're so cute!” Chara turned the camera on her phone, only to reveal an alligator with its mouth wide open. “And they have a lot of sharp teeth!”

“Chara! That's dangerous!” Asgore shouted.

“Sir, is that your child?”

“Ignore the ruckus going on in the background,” Chara turned the camera back to her. She saw the alligator closing in on her from the screen of her phone and laughed. “See? They like me!”

The alligator was about to chomp onto Chara's hand until she pulled away. “No, bad alligator,” she said as she shook her head.

“Kid, please get out of the alligator's pent!” Shouted the zookeeper.

“Look, more alligators,” Chara pointed her camera at yet, another alligator. Her smile faded after she saw five others closing in on her. “Oh welp, sayonara alligators, don't wanna see ya ever again, buh-bye!” And with that, she hopped out of the pent and the video stopped there.

* * *

 “I think it's best to keep this from mom,” Asriel said.

“Agreed,” Frisk nodded his head.

“Keep what from me?” Toriel approached her children with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Asriel immediately handed his phone to Frisk. Frisk hid the phone behind his back and gave Toriel a big smile. Asriel did the same. “Mom... I didn't know you were home?” Asriel let out a nervous laugh.

“Hand that over,” Toriel said, extending her hand out to Frisk.

“Ahah... What? I don't have anything,” Frisk said, dropping the phone onto the floor and kicking it away in front of Toriel. “See?” He showed his hands to Toriel with a nervous smile.

Asriel's eyes widened as he saw the phone laying on the floor. He looked back at Toriel, her eyes were locked on the phone. _“Chara is going to get us in so much trouble,”_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating this for so long, I was busy with school. But now that school's over, I have loads of free time! I also have to apologize for the short chapter. I'm running out of ideas on what to write for this...


End file.
